Living Hell
by RozeWolf
Summary: So many targets! So many messed up plans to make their day or rest of their life a LIVING HELL! All to the cause of enteraining you! And myself of course!R&R!
1. Duke's Bunny Problems!

(note: characters from different shows/games might appear in this!)  
  
Demon: Hello everybody!  
  
YGO Crew: Huh? Holy shit!  
  
Joey: Run for you lives!  
  
Demon: Oh no you don't! (Tackles Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou and Seto!) Ha ha! Some advice. Never run away from a very bored, but very very very hyper demon! This may also come in handy when the person is able to control your every move!  
  
Seto: Shit! Get the hell off me you crazy bitch! I have a company to run!  
  
Tristan: Oh no!  
  
Yugi: Oh my!  
  
Joey: Stupid Kaiba!  
  
Demon: What did you say??? (places hand on Seto forehead. There is a blinding bright light then all is back to normal.)  
  
Seto: ... (zoned out)  
  
Ryou: What happened to him.  
  
Demon: Don't worry! He'll be back to normal in a few hours! For now you four are going to help me!  
  
Joey: How bout you get off our backs first?  
  
Demon: No! I have a few targets that I want to hit and you guys are going to help me!  
  
Ryou: Why don't you just run up and hit them yourself!  
  
Tristan: I don't think that's what she meant. Who are the targets and why should we help you???  
  
Demon: If you don't I'll make you targets and make you go through a living hell! Hmm ... lets see ... my targets are Duke ...  
  
Tristan: I'm in!  
  
Demon: Shut up! Also there's Pegasus, Weevil, Bandit Keith, Malik, Seto, Tea, Johnny Steps and that's all I have so far.  
  
Yugi: Why Tea??  
  
Demon: Can it!! She's a target got that!!  
  
Yugi: ... (tear)  
  
Demon: Ok then! Lets go!  
  
**At Duke's Place...**  
  
Duke: Hmm ... what shall I do today? I know! I'll ...  
  
Doorbell: Watermelon!  
  
Duke: What the hell????  
  
Doorbell: Watermelon! Watermelon!  
  
Duke: I'm coming dammit! How the hell is my doorbell saying Watermelon?! (Opens door) Hello? Who's here? (Sees package on doorstep) Hey someone sent me a gift!!  
  
Duke brings the package back into his house and places it on the living room table. Duke stared at the black print blankly not know what it said. On it read: "Sykelym Tynd Vnukc! (Magical Dart Frogs!)" Duke opens the package and a dozen multi colored frogs jump out at him and start attacking him with their tongues.  
  
Duke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Holy shit! Help!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Frogs: (rapidly stabbing Duke with their tongues!)  
  
Duke: ... (POOF! ((A/N: Vixie, James, Mel, Do-Do ... don't you say a word!)) Duke turns into a cute lil' bunny rabbit! ((Fangirls: AWWWWWWWWWW!!!)))  
  
Frogs: (Poof!! They disappear!)  
  
Duke: Ow! My aching head! (Rubs head and feels the long fuzzy ears) What the?? (Sees the front paws) Oh shit! (Looks behind him and sees a little fluffy tail!) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (deep breath) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Demon: Hell-o Duke!  
  
Duke: W-who the hell are you!  
  
Terra: Let me eat him!  
  
Demon: No Terra! We are here to make his life a living hell! Not short!  
  
Terra: Dammit!  
  
Demon: Call me Demon!  
  
Duke: What do you want!  
  
Demon: (speaking in a really really dumbass voice!) I'm here to show you something magical and full of wonder!  
  
Duke: (Jumping up and down ... also speaking in a stupid voice) Really really! For honest and for true!  
  
Terra: How naive can you get?  
  
Demon: Yep! (Pulls out a miniature Seto Kaiba doing the tango in dress) That's not it! (Tosses it out the window! Women start to scream and cars crash)  
  
Terra: Ok then! Ten points for totally screwed up!  
  
Tristan: What the hell!  
  
Duke: Get the hell out of my house!  
  
Tristan: Can I stick him in THE ROOM! Please oh please oh please oh please!!!! (Starts rolling around on the ground like a little puppy!)  
  
Demon: (Another stupid voice) Sure you can! Wanna treat boy! Do you! Huh? Huh? (pulls out doggie bone)  
  
Tristan: Bark bark! (Tongue hanging out)  
  
Terra: Hey! HEY! Snap out of it you two!  
  
Demon: Huh? Sorry bout that!  
  
Duke: What room? Where are you putting me??? (whimper)  
  
Demon: In THE ROOM!!!!  
  
Tristan picks Duke up by the ears and brings him to THE ROOM!!!! THE ROOM is filled with those annoying little red-headed girls! You know the one from Animaniacs! It's the girl that can scare the living shit out of any animal by hugging it! Well she's been multiplied just for Duke!  
  
Terra: Keep those things away from me!  
  
Demon: Don't worry! They're only for Duke!  
  
The lil' Girls: OOOOO!! Lookie!!!! A Lil' fluffy bunny rabbit! Can we have it mister please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: (big smile) Sure! You can keep him!  
  
Duke: Come on Tristan! Let's think about this! There's really no need to do this! I-I'll give you money! Whisky! Briteny Spears!  
  
Demon: Throw him in! Now!  
  
Tristan throws Duke into the room and closes the door!  
  
Demon: Well one down!  
  
Tristan: That can't be it!  
  
Demon: What hell no! We're going to watch him suffer!  
  
Tristan: Really! For honest and for true!  
  
Terra: Can we throw him in too?  
  
Demon: Maybe later!  
  
Terra: Yeah! More suffering! More suffering!  
  
Demon turns on a TV. that appears out of nowhere!  
  
**Inside THE ROOM ...  
**  
Girl 1: Let's play dress-up! (Pulls out a little blue dress and a gay-ass hat)  
  
Girl 2: And play tea! (Pulls out a plastic tea set)  
  
Girl 3: Let's put make-up on little Ms. Bunny Rabbit!  
  
Girls 1&2: Yeah!  
  
Duke: Wait no no! No make-up! Don't you just call me Ms.?  
  
Girl 2: I know lets do all three!  
  
Girls 1&3: Yeah! Duke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (tear! TEAR!) HELP! (MEGA TEAR!!!)  
  
**Five minutes later!**  
  
Duke: Why me! Why all the time me! (Whimper! Tear!)  
  
All da Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWW! She looks soo cute!  
  
Duke: I'm not a girl!  
  
Yugi: Dude! You're a pink bunny wearing a blue dress, a big gay-ass hat and make-up! You look like a female bunny!  
  
Duke: Shut up Yugi! Yugi? What are you doing here? And why are you in a teddy bear suit?  
  
Yugi: I'm keeping an eye on you and making sure you don't escape!  
  
Girl 1: Bad Ms. Bunny Rabbit! No taking! Bunnies don't talk! (Hits Duke over the head with a carrot!)  
  
Duke: Did you just hit me with a carrot?!  
  
Girl 2: Wow! Mr. Winkles can talk! (walks over to Yugi!)  
  
Duke: (Paws over mouth ... giggling like a little girl) Mr. Winkles! ( still giggling like a little girl)  
  
Girl 1&3: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!  
  
Yugi: OOU Oh shit!  
  
**Back outside THE ROOM with Tristan ...**  
  
Tristan: Wow! Poor Yugi isn't that right Demon! Demon? Demon why do you have that shovel?  
  
Demon: Oh! You mean my Whopping Shovel?  
  
Tristan: Don't like the sound of that!  
  
Demon: Well I wanna see if I can break that spike on your head open!  
  
Tristan: Spike? OH SHIT! YOU MEAN MY HAIR!!! ( Runs away)  
  
Demon: Come back here! (Chases after him)

**Two hours later ...**  
  
Terra: Well that was a complete waste of time!  
  
Demon: What was?  
  
Terra: Chasing Unicorn-boy! You didn't break his spike open!  
  
Demon: True! But I think I cracked his skull open ... wait, I did crack his skull! Well all the same Duke's day was a living hell!  
  
Terra: Is he still a bunny rabbit?  
  
Demon: Yep!  
  
Terra: Can I eat him?  
  
Demon: Nope!  
  
Terra: What did we gain from this?  
  
Demon: Some laughs! A Bunny! A midget in a teddy bear suit! A busted Whopping Shovel! And a big ass hospital bill!  
  
Wakka: Can I go home now!  
  
Demon: No!  
  
Wakka: But I'm not even part of this show! I belong in Final Fantasy 10!  
  
Demon: I own you remember! Now say your line! (Tugs on leash!)  
  
Wakka: REVIEW PLEASE!!! (choking on leash) Choking! Not Breathing!


	2. Malik! A Hell Gone Wrong!

Demon: Hia! Did you like my last fic?  
  
Terra: God! You should have released the Rabid Flying Monkeys!  
  
Demon: Shut up! Anyways I have question to ask all of you! When I get to Bandit Keith I am planning to torment his little buddies too! But I only know Bones' name! Can you tell the other two names in the reviews please! Also you know that ninja acting guy that wants to marry Mai, I need his name also! Cause I'm going ta torment her too!  
  
Terra: Hells bells! You don't even know your victims' names!  
  
Demon: Shut up! Tell me Terra what are the names then?  
  
Ryou: Excuse me! Ms. Demon Lady Person Thingy! Who are you talking to??  
  
Demon: Oh Ryou there you are! We'll settle this later Terra! So are you ready to cause some damage!  
  
Ryou: No! Not really! (squeezing a stress ball!)  
  
Terra: Can't we just do this ourselves???  
  
Demon: It's more fun this way! So live with it!  
  
Demon: Ok Ryou! Today's target is ... (drum roll) Malik! (a/n: I'm talking about the one with the freaky hair style! The ugly one! You know hmmm ... the one with the veins popping out of his face!!! That One!)  
  
Ryou: Oh God no!  
  
Demon: What?  
  
Ryou: Can't we target someone else?  
  
Demon: No ... why?  
  
Ryou: Crap! (runs fingers through hair)  
  
Demon: Whatever! Ok sheep-boy, lets go!  
  
Terra: Yum! Sheep!  
  
Demon: Don't eat him!  
  
Terra: I not going to eat him ... yet!  
  
Demon: I heard that!  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Demon: Sorry! Let's go!  
  
**In Malik's room ...**  
  
Malik: Let's see! How will I get rid of the Pharaoh? I know! I'll turn him into a flea! A harmless little flea! Then I'll put that flea in a box! And I'll put that box in another box! Then I'll mail that box to myself! And when it arrives! (evil laugh) I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant I tell you! (whacks poison bomb into a planter! Bang! Plant dies! Malik stares down at the dead plant for a few moments) Or to save on postage I'll poison him with this! (Holds up bottle full of poison!) Feel the power Kevin!  
  
Kevin: Ooow! I feel it!  
  
Malik: Feel the pow ... how the hell did you get into my room?  
  
Kevin: I don' know! (gives Malik back the bottle. Grabs Trix cereal of the desk) Silly Malik! Trix is for kids! (Runs off)  
  
Malik: God, I need some food! (goes to kitchen and takes some baby food out of the cupboard!) Yummy! (takes off lid and eats it!)  
  
Terra: Oh my God!  
  
Demon: Shut up! Or he'll hear you! Oh ... wait ...  
  
Terra: Demon, you can be a real idiot!  
  
Demon: Shut up!  
  
Malik goes back to his room.  
  
???: (deep voice) Hello Malik!  
  
Malik: Who the hell are you???  
  
???: I am Ra!  
  
Malik: What?!?! No you're not!  
  
Ra: Yes I am!  
  
Malik: No you're not!  
  
Ra: Then what am I?  
  
Malik: You're a God variety six-foot-tall talking chicken!  
  
Ra: Yeah, so?  
  
Malik: You can't be a God, ... right?  
  
Ra: And why not!  
  
Terra: How is this making his life a living hell?  
  
Demon: Shut up and watch!  
  
Ra: O.k.! Do you really want to know who I am?  
  
Malik: Yes!  
  
Terra: No!  
  
A bright, very very bright bright light shines in Malik's eyes and when it dies down he sees a beautifully screwed up Tea wearing a cape, a one-sided shirt and a thong!  
  
Malik: Holy shit! My eyes! They're burning! Mommy! Mommy!  
  
Terra: How the hell!  
  
Demon: Spiked her drink and told her if she did this that she can go on a date with Yami!  
  
Terra: Does he know about this?  
  
Demon: Nope!  
  
Tea: Malik, get up and stop crying!  
  
Malik: (curled up in a corner whimpering and wiping his tears away) Make me!  
  
Tea: Would you like to talk to someone who cares?  
  
Malik: (nodes head) Yes please.  
  
Tea: Oh someone who cares, please come out!  
  
Ryou: Hell no!  
  
Tea: Malik go lie down on your bed please and wait for us!  
  
Malik: OoO ... (eyes widen)  
  
Tea: o Get that thought out of your head right this moment! Ryou get over here now!  
  
Malik: (crawls over to his bed) ... What idea did she think I was thinking? My eyes only widened because I remembered I'm missing Funny Bunny right now!  
  
Ryou: No! You made me look like one of those blasted fairies from Sleeping Beauty!  
  
Tea: No I didn't! Demon did!  
  
Terra: Why ...  
  
Demon: Don't know ...  
  
Ryou: Fine! (Walks miserably into Malik's room wearing a big ass pink dress and a big pink gay-ass pointy hat and sits at the end of the bed) What's wrong Malik?  
  
Malik: What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! Your outfit is total wrong! And it makes your ass look big!  
  
Ryou: Shut up!  
  
Demon: Holy shit! This is taking too damn long!!!  
  
Demon: Ok! Show's over! Time for some real hell!  
  
Ryou: Wait! This wasn't part of the plan!  
  
Demon: I don't care! I'm in charge now!  
  
Terra: You've been in charge since the beginning! Let me take charge!  
  
Demon transforms into Terra who is a foot and a half taller, has dark gray fur and red hair and eyes!  
  
Ryou, Malik and Tea: Demon?!?!?!?!  
  
Terra: Wrongo! I'm Terra and I'm taking over for awhile! And ...  
  
Kevin: (drum roll) I am Batman!  
  
Terra: No you're not!  
  
Kevin: Yes I am!  
  
Terra: For the love of ... look odd person from Demon's class, some old geezer is eating Trix cereal!  
  
Kevin: What!? Batman will stop him! (flies off)  
  
Terra: You have weird classmates!  
  
Demon: Don't we all? Bright light ... burning ... ow!  
  
Terra: What's wrong with you?  
  
Demon: Mental note ... don't stare into the sun!  
  
Terra: Idiot!  
  
Malik: (runs up to Terra like a little kid and clutches her leg!) Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me mommy!  
  
Terra: What!? Get the hell off me! And I'm not your mommy!  
  
Tea and Ryou: O-O; ...  
  
Yami: Malik! I am your father!  
  
Terra, Ryou and Tea: O.o  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
Malik: Really! Really!  
  
Yami: Yes! Yes!  
  
Malik: Really! Really! Really!  
  
Yami: Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Malik: For honest and for true?  
  
Yami: No ...  
  
Malik: But you just said ...  
  
Yami: I lied ...  
  
Malik: Then why did you ...  
  
Yami: I was bribed!  
  
Malik: #o# (Tear!)  
  
Ryou: What were you bribed with?  
  
Yami: A lolli pop.  
  
Ryou, Tea, Terra and Malik: O.o Ok then...  
  
Terra: You gave him a lolli pop?  
  
Demon: (wakes up) Gave who a whaty what?  
  
Terra: You bribed Yami with a lolli pop!  
  
Demon: What?! No I didn't!  
  
Terra transforms back over to Demon!  
  
Demon: Malik get off my leg!  
  
Malik: AHHHHH!!! Evil Lady!  
  
Yami: Who are you?  
  
Ryou: You don't know Demon!  
  
Yami: No! Wait! So you were the one that put Yugi in that teddy bear suit!  
  
Demon: Yep!  
  
Yami: Did you know there was supper crazy glue in that suit!?  
  
Demon: Yep! Put it in there my self! Tell me, who bribed you?  
  
Yami: Do you know the Muffin Man?  
  
Demon: The Muffin Man?  
  
Yami: The Muffin Man!  
  
Demon: Yes I know the Muffin Man! Who lives on Drury Lane?  
  
Yami: Well she's married to the Muffin Man! (points at Tea)  
  
Demon: The MUFFIN MAN!  
  
Ryou and Malik: Poor Muffin Man!  
  
Tea: Hey!  
  
Terra: We're a little off topic here! Screw whoever bribed him! Let's just get on with the hell making already!  
  
Demon: Ok! Ok! Hmm ... it is becoming quite boring ...  
  
Demon: (pulls out cell phone) Dial Wakka!  
  
Ryou, Yami, Malik and Tea: Who?  
  
**Somewhere not so Far Far Away!**  
  
Wakka: (answers banana phone) Ello?  
  
Demon: Wakka it's your Master calling ...  
  
Wakka: You're not my Master yah!  
  
Demon: Quiet Wakka or I'll unleash the **Rabidly Tropical Fruit Chipmunks** on you!  
  
Terra: Oh, you're nice!  
  
Wakka: Yes ma'am!  
  
Demon: (deep deep deep ass voice!) Unleash the T-Unit!  
  
Wakka: Jeez! Things must really be going bad to unleash the T-Unit yah!  
  
Demon: Just do it Wakka!  
  
Wakka: Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am! (eats the banana phone)  
  
**Back in Malik's room...  
**  
Ryou: What's T-Unit?  
  
Demon: You'll see! Now Yami it isn't that bad now is it!  
  
Yami: (in an ultra adorable teddy bear suit) Hey your right... wow!  
  
Demon: Here, eat this! (hands Yami a small package!)  
  
Yami: (takes it) What is it?  
  
Demon: Just eat it!  
  
Yami: (eats the package! Paper n' all!) (Stupid ass voice that sounds like he has been on helium for an hour) WOW! LOOKIE AT ALL PRETTY COLOURS! OOOOH! (falls on the ground and starts turning around in circles) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEE!  
  
Terra: Why did you do that?  
  
Demon: Need him for next Chapter! Although I also need in a lion suit ... Joey and Tristan will change him!  
  
Just then the lights go out! When they turn back on there's a fighting arena in the center of the room. In the center of the arena in Joey dressed up in a Happy Bunny suit.  
  
Joey: Ladies and mentally challenged gentlemen!  
  
Malik & Ryou: HEY!!! o  
  
Yami: (still spinning) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!  
  
Joey: In this corner I bring you, standing at 136 pounds, the mentally insane lunatic who loves sending peoples' minds to the Shadow Realm ... Malik!  
  
Malik appears in a corner suddenly wearing a pink tu-tu (or however the hell you spell it)!  
  
Malik: How did I get here? I want my Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!  
  
Joey: And in this corner you have the oddly enough been pulled out of Demon's closet ...  
  
Demon: How the hell!  
  
Joey: The four little bastards that make hell look cozy ... (drum roll) T- Unit!  
  
A bright light flashes in a different corner of the room to reveal the ... (yet another drum roll) the Teletubbies!!!  
  
Malik, Ryou & Tea: O.o ... Holy Shit ... o.O  
  
Teletubbies: (Run up to Malik and hug him) BIG HUG!!  
  
Malik: NOOOOOO!!! I'm melting! I'm melting! (melt's into the ground)  
  
Demon: What the hell!  
  
Terra: Quick think of something! We can't end it like this!!!!  
  
Demon: Yo! Teletubbies! Attack them! (points at Ryou and Tea) Teletubbies: Big hug! (chases after Tea and Ryou)  
  
Ryou & Tea: OH SHIT!!! (runs away)  
  
Demon: (yells after the Teletubbies) Stick them in the same closet together!  
  
Terra: That's just wrong!  
  
Demon: What idea were you getting?  
  
Terra: Never mind! What about Yami?  
  
Demon: We need him!  
  
Joey: Can I go home now?  
  
Demon: No! I just got a new Whopping Shovel that I've been dying to try lately!  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOO! (runs away)  
  
**The next day in Demon's room!**  
  
Terra: Well that didn't work out as planned!  
  
Demon: True! But it sure was hells funny!  
  
Terra: Where did you get Rabidly Tropical Fruit Chipmunks?  
  
Demon: E-Bay!  
  
Terra: For the love of ...  
  
Kevin: Batman!!!  
  
Demon & Terra: How the hell?  
  
Kevin: So what did you gain today!  
  
Demon: Another midget in a teddy bear suit, but this time hyper, another busted Whopping Shovel, and another big ass hospital bill! Plus a few laughs. How the hell did you get it my mind??  
  
Yami: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! Review please!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!  
  
Demon: (slams head on desk) God!! Can someone give me caller id for the voices in my head! 


	3. Seto meets Father!

Terra: Hopefully today is better than last time!  
  
Demon: Don't worry! Today's target is Seto Kaiba!  
  
Yami: (running circles around Demon in a lion suit) ROAR!!  
  
Terra: How did you get him out of the teddy bear suit?  
  
Demon: That reminds me... we have two more hospital bills.  
  
Terra: For whom may I ask?  
  
Demon: Yugi's Grampa and Odion!  
  
Yami: ROAR!! (still running around on all fours)  
  
Demon: (in a stupid baby like voice) That's right Yami! We're going to make Seto's day a living hell! (gently petting Yami on the head)  
  
Demon: Though this might end up having a lifetime effect on him!  
  
Terra: Let's start this thing already!  
  
**In the kitchen of Seto's Really Big-Ass Mansion ...**  
  
Seto: Why did all my servants have to disappear now! (searching for a cookbook on a shelf) This one looks goods ...  
  
Pulls out a book titled "Cooking With a Demon" – By Demon-FireWolf.  
  
Demon: How the hell did that get there?  
  
Squeaky: ... (Whistling)  
  
Demon: Damn you!  
  
Seto: (flipping through pages) Well since it's breakfast, I guess I'll have pancakes! (Finds page) Hmmmm ... "Possum Pancakes" ... (reads the first few lines) Texas! I'm not going to go to Texas to get my possums! I'll just get them from the best and cheapest place in the world ... E-Bay!  
  
Demon: But that takes all the fun out of it!  
  
Doorbell: Pizza!  
  
Seto: What the ... Doorbell: Pizza! Pizza!  
  
Seto: Can someone get that ... oh wait ...  
  
Doorbell: Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!  
  
Seto: I'm coming! I'm coming! Why the hell is my doorbell saying pizza?  
  
5 long "Pizza" ringing mintues later!  
  
Doorbell: God dammit! When I say "Pizza!" you bloody answer the door! PIZZA!!!  
  
Seto: Don't make me disassemble you with a hammer!  
  
Doorbell: Pizza! Dammit! PIZZA!  
  
Seto: (opens door) Hello? May I not help you!  
  
Demon: Hello Seto!  
  
Seto: Oh no! It's you! (slams door shut but Demon is already inside!)  
  
Demon: Wait! I have some good news for you!  
  
Seto: Don't wanna hear it! (tries to push Demon through the closed door)  
  
Demon: (pushing backwards) Ow! I found your real father!  
  
Seto: (stops pushing Demon and steps back ... a lot) You what?  
  
Demon: (falling back) Whoa! (Hits the ground hard!) I found your father! ... Ow...  
  
Seto: Really?  
  
Terra: Really?  
  
Demon: Yes! No! Would you like to meet him?  
  
Seto: Yes! Bring me to him! Now!  
  
Terra: But you just said ...  
  
Demon: Shut up n' watch!  
  
Seto and Demon go outside.  
  
Demon: Ok. Your father has told me not to visually reveal where he lives to you so you must go in there! (points at a nearby garbage can)  
  
Seto: Oh hell no! Ain't no way in hell's name I'm going in there!  
  
Demon: Look I put air holes in the lid so get in!  
  
Seto: Fine! (climbs in) Hey! There are a bunch of dead babies in here!  
  
Demon: Hehe! Too bad! (slams down the lid and bolts it shut)  
  
Terra: Sicko!  
  
Demon: What?  
  
Just then a bunch of overly hyper Leprecons appear out of nowhere!  
  
Leprecons: Where'z our gold?  
  
Demon: Help me and I'll give you your gold!  
  
Leprecons: Really?  
  
Demon: Yes!  
  
Leprecons: Really? Really?  
  
Demon: Yes! Yes!  
  
Leprecons: Really? Really? Really?  
  
Demon: Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Leprecons: For honest and for true!  
  
Terra: God! How many times must I hear that line!  
  
Demon: For the love of the 7 hells ... YES!!! Now go pick up that garbage can and fallow me! (Leprecons pick up the can and rabidly jump behind Demon.)  
  
**20 long Leprecon Foaming at the Mouth minutes later...**  
  
Demon: Toss him.  
  
Leprecons: (looking at the steep, steep, very bumpy, steep, bumpy, steep, steep hill) But why? Demon: (stupid voice) Please! (big chibi eyes on a non-chibi body)  
  
Leprecons: Sure! Just never do that again! (Tosses the garbage can over the edge) Where's our gold?  
  
Demon: Yugi has it! (runs off)  
  
Leprecons: What's a Yugi?  
  
**Rolling Down the Hill!  
**  
Seto: What ... ow ...the ... ow ... hell ... double ow ... is ... oow ... going ... triple ow ... on ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sign: You!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHH!! (still rolling)  
  
Sign: Should!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHH! (still rolling ... wait ... he hit a bump)  
  
Sign: Have!  
  
Seto: ... (Deep breathe) (he's rolling again)  
  
Sign: Bought!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHH!! (OOOH! Lookie! A cliff!)  
  
Sign: A!  
  
Seto: zzz ...zzz ...zzz (what a pretty star!)  
  
Sign: Squirrel!  
  
Squeaky: Hehehe!  
  
Just then the garbage can went over the cliff.  
  
Demon: Are you trying to kill him?  
  
Squeaky: Yup!  
  
Demon: No! Bad mouse! You're not supposed to try to kill my targets! No human tasting Cheese for you!

Squeaky: Dammit!  
  
The garbage can hits the ground and side bursts open. Seto crawls out and sees the fallowing: the Teletubbies dancing around a overly large bowl of Tubby Custard!, Mokuba and Noah tying Bones to a really big firework, Ryou and Tea (still wearing the same outfits as last time) together doing the tango, Yami in a loin suit chasing Yugi in a teddy bear suit and Joey, Tristan, Odion, and Grampa M. are playing Twister in a bunch of Nazi outfits!  
  
Seto: Where am I?  
  
Demon: (floating around in mid air) We are close ...  
  
Seto: What's with the Disney World gear ... where were you?  
  
Demon: Nowhere important (finishes cotton candy) Now move!  
  
Seto: Where to?  
  
Demon: ... (points to a cottage out in the distance)  
  
**3 hours of walking ... kinda ...**  
  
Seto: I have been walking for hours and haven't gotten anywhere!  
  
Demon: (just standing there) Get off the Hamster Wheel!  
  
Seto: Oh right! (gets off) Sorry!  
  
**20 Minutes later ...**  
  
Demon: We're here!  
  
Seto: You're kidding right?  
  
Seto stares blankly at the Ginger Bread House with its gum drop shingles and it's candy cane lamps and all that good stuff that makes those friggin dentists bloody rich!  
  
Demon: Ok Seto! Are you ready? Seto! Seto? Seto!! Cut that out!  
  
Seto: (stops gnawing on the candy cane post) Sorry!  
  
Demon: Just open the door!  
  
Seto turns the caramel apple door knob. The door swings open and a bright light shines in Seto's eyes. When it dies down he sees his father ...  
  
Pegasus: Hello Kaiba-boy! Welcome home son!  
  
Seto: (in a high pitched girly voice) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Demon: Seto, say hello to your father, not... (in a high pitched girly voice) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Squeaky: This is wrong!  
  
Terra: For once I agree with you mouse!  
  
Squeaky: I'm a mouse?  
  
Terra: (hits head) Idiot!  
  
Seto: No! You can't be my father!  
  
Pegasus: But I am! (hugs Seto)  
  
Demon: I have the legal proof right here! (holds up birth documents)  
  
Seto: (grabs papers and quickly reads over them!) No! No! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry Sonnie-boy! Wait! Here Yami! Come boy!  
  
Seto: Yami? What's he doing here?  
  
Yami: (runs in, still wearing the lion suit and pounces on Seto) ROAR!!!  
  
Pegasus: This is your pet lion!  
  
Seto: (trying to push Yami off him but Yami keeps on jumping back on!) But he's my enemy!  
  
Yami: ROAR!!! (jumping on Seto's stomach)  
  
Pegasus: I know! Let's spend some father and son time together!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO ... OW ... OOOOOOOOOO ... OW!  
  
**To be continued!  
**  
Demon: Don't worry! You'll find out what happens to Seto later on!  
  
Terra: Where did you get those documents? Demon: All I did was hack into Seto's birth records and changed a few things! That simple!  
  
Squeaky: Squirrels taste good!  
  
Demon: Ok then!  
  
Wakka: Review please! Hmmm ... why am I in this suit?  
  
Demon: You don't like it? (Stares at Wakka dressed up like the Tooth Fairy)  
  
Wakka: No ... well yes! And this dress makes my ass look big!  
  
Terra: Can we please target him!  
  
Demon: NO!!


End file.
